<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tie-breaker by soul_of_spades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534647">Tie-breaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spades/pseuds/soul_of_spades'>soul_of_spades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Netossa and Catra make a connection, Netossa is placing bets, Post-Canon, Sparring, but Adora's not about to be outdone, by plotting against Adora via flirty sparring, competition like this is such a turn-on, the sexual tension is ripe between these two gays, this is an honest to god love letter to Netossa's roasting session during that one episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spades/pseuds/soul_of_spades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring with Catra is supposed to be fun, a great way to let off some steam and tap into their infinite supply of competitive chemistry. </p><p>That is, until Netossa catches wind of it and decides to stir the pot. </p><p>Bad acting and extreme hair envy with She-Ra aren’t Adora’s <em> only </em> weaknesses. Or: Netossa shares her insight with Catra and sparring shenanigans ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tie-breaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparring with Catra is supposed to be<em> fun, </em> a great way to let off some steam and tap into their infinite supply of competitive chemistry. </p><p>It’s normally a win-win scenario for Adora. She can still stay in tip-top shape in case another alien invasion knocks on Etheria’s door and calls for She-Ra’s heroism—something her friends say she needs to chill about because the war has been over for months now—<em>while </em> spending quality time with her girlfriend. What could be better than that?</p><p>It helps that Catra has always been an admirable sparring partner, as ex-adversaries, allies, and now as something more. Adora can’t deny the sparks that fly between them when they fight—and can now acknowledge that they’ve always been there, even when they fought as enemies. In some ways, especially then. But Adora likes sparring knowing that Catra loves her instead for obvious reasons.</p><p>Now as of today, their wins and losses are split right down the middle. A breakable tie. And Adora is more than ready to secure her bragging rights—just another fun little “raise the stakes” thing to light a fuse between them. This match is <em> hers. </em></p><p>That is, until Netossa catches wind of it and decides to stir the pot.  </p><p>Adora and Catra are just finishing up their stretches on Bright Moon’s front lawn when Netossa and Spinnerella stroll up to them completely uninvited (or are they?).</p><p>“Great, we didn’t miss anything.”</p><p>Adora blinks, pausing mid-hamstring stretch. “You what?”</p><p>Spinnerella at least looks apologetic when she says, “Netossa and I wanted to watch you two spar. I hope that’s all right. But if we’re intruding, we can—”</p><p>“Spinny, don’t give her an out,” Netossa interrupts, clasping her wife’s shoulders from behind with a sly grin on her face. “Catra <em> invited </em> us. And I’m dying to see who breaks this tie I’ve heard so much about.”</p><p>Adora nearly gets whiplash turning to Catra. “You invited them?”</p><p>Catra’s face remains deceptively blank as she states plainly, “You’re the one who told me to play nice and make friends.” </p><p>That is incredibly double-sided because <em> yes, </em> Adora wants Catra to make deeper connections within their friend group (and even outside of it), but she also craves this one-on-one time with Catra, too. These sparring sessions feel <em> sacred. </em>It’s a “them” thing. And she feels extra possessive of this alone time, what with all the kingdom rebuilding and "restore magic to the universe" trip planning that takes up most of their time these days.</p><p>Not to mention, Adora really doesn’t know what to make of the chaotic energy flowing between her girlfriend and Netossa. They’re not exactly being subtle about it. There might as well be dueling flames crackling in their eyes. </p><p>“What, are you afraid I’m going to embarrass you in front of them?” Catra taunts, lips curling into a tantalizing smirk. </p><p>And with that, Adora’s competitive spirit is unlocked tenfold and all caution is thrown to the wind. “Oh, you wish.”</p><p>“Pause!” calls Netossa, stepping between them. </p><p>Adora doesn’t realize how close she and Catra just were until they’re rudely forced apart. Her subconscious pout at the injustice makes Catra snicker (which is normally music to Adora’s ears, but she’s too fired up right now to acknowledge it).</p><p>“Spinny and I need to place our bets.”</p><p>Adora picks up her staff and just stares at them, at a loss. “Your bets? Seriously?”</p><p>Netossa nods as if what she’s just spoken is gospel. “Of course. This is a legendary tie-breaker between She-Ra and her ex-nemesis, genius strategist, and now<em> girlfriend, </em> Catra. You can’t expect us to just watch<em>. </em>In the spirit of friendly competition, it’s only fair that Spinny and I join in on the fun.”</p><p>At Netossa’s giant stroke to her ego, Catra picks up her staff and twirls it between her fingers with practiced ease, looking a tier above absolutely smug (if that’s even possible). “Yeah, Adora. It’s only fair, right?”</p><p>Okay, now Adora <em> knows </em> something’s up. </p><p>She squints her eyes at them. “I mean, I guess.”</p><p>Netossa smiles and lightly elbows her wife. “Well, Spinny?” </p><p>“Well, no offense to Catra,” Spinnerella starts, and Adora can’t help but wonder her part in all this. Is she a guilty party or not? “But I’ll have to go with Adora. She <em> is </em> She-Ra, and she <em> did </em> kind of save the world, so.”</p><p>Spinnerella is officially pardoned, regardless. </p><p>Adora puffs out her chest and stamps her staff on the ground, striking a heroic pose. “She does make a valid point.”</p><p>“I’d argue that I co-signed saving the world,” Catra grumbles, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. "But sure, whatever, pick the so-called obvious choice."</p><p>Adora grins and reaches out to poke Catra's side. "Don't worry, Catra. I know you give the best end-of-the-world kisses."</p><p>"Gah, Adora!" Catra swats at her hand, clearly flustered if her blush is any tell. Adora laughs, and in return Catra shoves her away to dish out her own brand of lighthearted revenge. It just makes Adora laugh harder. </p><p>"Hey, save it for the fight!" Netossa yells over them, donning her serious competitive face. </p><p>"Who has your vote, darling?" asks Spinnerella. Her smile is so innocent, Adora can't get a read on her (but she's pardoned anyway, so). </p><p>Netossa's grin is downright devious. "That's easy. All my money's on Catra. She's gone toe-to-toe with She-Ra without breaking a sweat." <em>That's debatable, </em>thinks Adora with a huff. "I think she'll use Adora's weaknesses to her advantage."</p><p>"Which one," quips Adora bitterly. "My bad acting or my She-Ra hair envy?"</p><p>"You'll see." </p><p>Wow, that doesn't sound ominous at all. </p><p>"C'mon, Adora," Catra says, getting in position across from her. She smirks and holds up her staff so that it cleanly divides her eyes from Adora's angle—and <em>oh no she's hot.</em> "Let's see what you've got." </p><p>Adora shifts into her stance. "Ready when you are."</p><p>Netossa holds her arm out between them, giving them both a heated stare—having already fallen down her competition rabbit hole, no doubt—and quickly snaps her arm back, yelling, "Fight!" </p><p>They begin by circling each other, and the air around them prickles with their intensity. Not once do they break eye contact. For a split second, their staffs touch, issuing a tiny <em>clink, </em>but they quickly part shortly thereafter. </p><p>"What's wrong, Catra?" Adora teases. "Too afraid to make the first move?"</p><p>"Oh, baby," Catra purrs, the words rolling off the tip of her tongue. "We both know who made the first move in this relationship." </p><p>Adora gasps, and the next thing she knows, Catra's pushing her staff against her own, putting Adora dangerously off-balance. She takes a heavy step back, still reeling from Catra's dig about their confession in the Heart—because that's what that was, right? <em>Right?</em></p><p>"I," Adora utters helplessly. "You... <em>We—"</em></p><p>Catra nearly bends Adora backwards, cackling, "Aw, what's wrong, princess?" Her voice suddenly drops to a scandalously low tone (usually reserved for <em>elsewhere).</em> "Cat got your tongue?"</p><p>Adora's mouth runs dry, especially at the way Catra holds her shocked gaze and licks her lips. It all happens so fast. One moment, they're staring each other down, and in the next, Catra lands a quick sweep with her staff that catches Adora's foot, effectively knocking her on her ass.</p><p>To punctuate on her already humiliating blunder, her staff clatters out of her grip. </p><p>"Hah!" cries Netossa, pumping a fist. "Round one goes to Catra! Take that, Spinny!"</p><p>Adora groans, her ego in shambles. </p><p>"It's okay, Adora," Spinnerella consoles. "It's best two out of three. You can still win this."</p><p>"Yeah, Adora," Catra drawls, offering her a hand (and a mocking grin, to boot). "You totally still have a chance." </p><p>"Oh, I know I do," Adora grits out, eyes hard with determination. She ignores Catra's hand-out and stands up on her own, refastening her grip on her staff. "I'm on to you. You are <em>not</em> winning this time."</p><p>"Sure I won't," Catra says sarcastically. If the goal is to get under Adora's skin—well, it's working. Adora is now dead-set on wiping that smug look off Catra's face. </p><p>"Round two!" Netossa calls, repeating her little arm wave thing. "Fight!"</p><p>This time Adora immediately goes on the offensive, satisfied to see that Catra's not prepared for such a bold approach. Their staffs <em>clack</em> harshly together and Adora presses hard forward. This time, when Catra tries to take a step back to set her feet, she's met with the harsh reality of their terrain—they're on the edge of a hill. </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Adora has her pinned on the ground with her staff, grinning from ear to ear. "Who's topping who?" </p><p>Catra's fur stands on end, eyes blown wide. The taste of her own medicine seems to have completely stunned her into submission. </p><p><em>Perfect, </em>Adora thinks. Now all she has to do is disarm Catra and—</p><p>Catra suddenly reaches to grab and pull at Adora's collar, and Adora is about to cry foul when her lips are smashed unceremoniously against Catra's—and <em>oh, </em>this kiss is more than just charged, it's like being struck by lightning, all their sparks flying at once.</p><p>Adora melts into the kiss and loosens her hold on her staff. Then Catra slowly breaks it (eliciting a moan of protest out of Adora) and her eyes are so full of warmth, so full of desire, that it pierces straight through Adora's heart. She looks ready to lean in again and Adora is more than ready when—</p><p>There's a sharp thrust against her staff and a foot propels into Adora's stomach, using her forward momentum to throw her ass-over-teakettle over Catra's head. </p><p>Adora yelps in mid-air and lands with a harsh <em>thump</em>. Her staff betrays her once again and falls out of her hands<em>. </em></p><p>"And that's a wrap!" Netossa laughs, nearly eclipsing the sound of Catra's. "Catra wins, fair and square."</p><p>"You call that <em>fair?" </em>Adora yells breathlessly as she scrambles to her feet. "She cheated!" </p><p>"That was a little underhanded," adds Spinnerella, offering Adora a sympathetic look. </p><p>"Mmm," Catra hums. "I'd say I tactically distracted you. I'm a genius strategist, remember? All's fair in war." </p><p>Netossa shrugs. "Yeah. I'd say she used her opponent's <em>obvious</em> weakness to her advantage. Seems fair to me."</p><p>All Adora sees is red. And then, it clicks. </p><p>"One more round," she insists, a grin playing at her lips. "Winner takes all." </p><p>"What? No way! I won, you lost. Case closed. Those bragging rights are<em> mine."</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Netossa looks ready to foam at the mouth. "Oh, don't be like that, Catra. What's one more round gonna hurt? Unless you're chicken."</p><p><em>God bless Netossa's competitive spirit,</em> thinks Adora.</p><p>Catra bristles at the bait and sighs, already co-signing her demise. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you lose again."</p><p>"Oh, I don't plan on it." </p><p>Catra quirks a brow at her, probably trying to read into her sudden spurt of confidence. But she'll inevitably come up empty because Adora's holding her cards close this time around. </p><p>They get back into position. Adora smirks while Catra sizes her up skeptically, both waiting on Netossa to give them the signal. </p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Adora dramatically raises her staff parallel with the ground, then drops it— </p><p>Catra's eyes widen. "Wait, are you <em>forfeiting—"</em></p><p>—and barrels forward to tackle Catra, arms wrapping around her middle, and they tip backwards down the hill and fall into a desperate roll. Now Catra's shriek upon impact was <em>definitely</em> music to Adora's ears. </p><p>They roll and roll, fighting each other for dominance, but Adora wins just as she knew she would, effectively topping Catra (again) at the bottom of the hill. </p><p>"Did you really think I wouldn't catch on?" Adora asks, trying to catch her breath. She's pinning Catra's arms over her head and her legs are secured this time, Adora's made sure of it. </p><p>Catra lets out a short, breathless giggle. "Took you long enough, dummy."</p><p>"You know what this means, right?"</p><p>Catra gazes up at her, a question knitting her brow. "Um, no. Should I?"</p><p>Adora smiles like a fool, holding back on her want to mercilessly tease Catra, and instead says softly, "If you're my weakness, that means I must be yours."</p><p>"Prove it." </p><p>Adora reads the hidden message coded into Catra's words loud and clear. </p><p>Adora leans down and kisses her hungrily, relishing in the spark that reignites once Catra graciously kisses her back. Adora's hands gently cup her face, and Catra's arms slowly find their home around Adora's neck—and they fit perfectly. Now kissing beats sparring, hands down. She'd gladly flounder around like an idiot for twenty more rounds if it meant making out with her girlfriend in a tangled mess like <em>this.</em> </p><p>In the background, Adora can faintly hear Netossa and Spinnerella talking.</p><p>"Wait, but who <em>won? </em>I can't tell!"</p><p>"Oh, darling. I'd say this tie-breaker ends in a draw."</p><p>"What? No! Somebody has to win, somebody has to lose. Those are the rules of competition!"</p><p>"There, there. Better luck next time."</p><p>Adora tunes them out, figuring this kiss is surely victory enough. And she highly doubts Catra disagrees. </p><p>"Mmm," Catra murmurs, forcing them to stop. "But who gets bragging rights?"</p><p>Adora snorts. "Shut up and kiss me."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>And they stay like that for the rest of the morning until their duty inevitably pulls them apart (but not forever, they promise). </p><p>They still have to break that tie, after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this idea has been living in my head rent-free since the final season dropped and I've finally evicted it. Huzzah! As always, drop a comment to let me know what you think. I love the attention, and it'll honestly motivate me to write more content like this in the future.</p><p>Thanks for reading, folks! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>